Some known battery chargers use a two-phase method for charging batteries. Therein, a constant current (CC) phase is followed by a constant voltage (CV) phase. During the CC phase, the biggest part of the charge is put into the battery. Still, the CV phase consumes a fairly large amount of time (approx. 30% of approx. 2 h total charging time for a standard 1000 mAh Li-ion battery). However, during the CV phase, only about 10% of the total charge is loaded into the battery. Thus, conventional battery charging methods and devices spend a large amount of time loading a small amount of charge into the battery, which significantly extends the overall charging time of the battery.
There is thus a need to provide a method and a device which enables to shorten the battery charging time.